


07734

by eks4s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eks4s/pseuds/eks4s
Summary: Alex and Maggie are reunited after 10 years all thanks to a calculator
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	07734

_== Alternate ending ==_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
